Stand in the Rain
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Oneshot YYHIY xover: Kagome goes through her memory of when she first met her friends from the future...


Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer: don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or the song Stand in the Rain (By Superchick)

Summery: Kagome goes through her memory of when she first met her friends from the future…

One-Shot

_She never slows down  
She dosen't know why  
But she knows that when she's all alone  
It feels like its all coming down  
_

She ran through the rain, tears threatening to leak from her eyes as she glanced around quickly, barely dodging a boulder that was just thrown at her. Her wavy black hair swaying as her blue eyes were shut firmly. No one could save her now…

_  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down  
_

She stopped running, keeping her face forward, waiting for the "demon" to kill her, to end her misery. She wanted nothing more than to obey what it said so she would not have to feel the pain. Barely noticing that she was no longer on a street, but in a forest, where it was raining a lot harder than where she just came from.

_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
_

She remembered her friends from the past. She could never forget them, but at this moment, she wished the vision and their voices were not trying to keep her alive. She wished they would leave so she could see them in the after life…so she wouldn't have to live with the regret of not being able to help heal them.

_  
She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fear its whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
_

She vaguely felt four auras coming closer to her, but she didn't care. She felt the rain stop coming down and realized something was keeping her out of it as someone asked her a question. She closed her eyes tighter as she fought herself, trying to win over everything bad that had happened. It was her fault…it was her fault Naraku was still alive, and her friends were dead…

She listened this time as the male called over some others.

_  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down  
_

She realized then that it was not her imagination that had made it seem as if people were actually around her. She knew she shouldn't get anyone else in this battle with Naraku…but she didn't want to do it alone. She couldn't give up, or everyone around her would suffer from her selfishness if she did.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
_

As soon as she felt someone touch her shoulders, she opened her eyes and latched onto the male, crying.

"Hey…what's wrong?" The male holding her asked worriedly.

She didn't answer, but buried her head in his chest and kept crying.

"I think she likes you Urameshi." A very fast talking male stated, trying to see her face.

The one holding her scoffed while she could hear others chuckling lightly.

"If she liked me, she wouldn't be crying." Urameshi stated. "Now, quit crying and tell us what happened."

She shook her head. "Then tell us your name."

She hesitated before replying in a muffled voice, "Kagome"

"Well Kagome, I'm Yusuke. Now, if you would turn so the others could see you…"

She hesitated longer before complying.

_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when its all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
_

Kagome finished singing her song as she looked through the glass that separated her and her friends in the recording studio.

"Alright! I didn't know you could sing!" Yusuke yelled out as he jumped up from his chair.

"Why thank you…I didn't know I could sing either" She laughed, looking at the group.

They had started their own band shockingly, what with their love to fight all the time. And the band could go to both the ningenkai and the makai, as well, and she loved it. Not to mention that the barrier decided that it liked her and had made it so that the makai would be affected by her emotions, though she never figured out how that had happened, but it was bright more often there now. Naraku just so happened to be dead now as well. Quite a funny story, actually, since Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya never got to find out why she had been crying that day. And yet…she would never tell…

End

Shame on me for writing a one-shot instead of updating my stories…sigh…oh well…gotta do that now, then…

Full Moon Howl


End file.
